


伏特加配巧克力熔岩蛋糕

by paristhepilot



Series: 肮脏的成人童话 [3]
Category: Guns N’ Roses
Genre: M/M, 但…, 哎这次写得带入谁都可以, 因为写得太差了, 必须有人禁止他俩在台上亲嘴, 您想带入别人也成, 第二人称, 赖他俩, （我有病
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 必须禁止斯拉夫在台上亲嘴





	伏特加配巧克力熔岩蛋糕

伏特加怂恿你在他叼住效果器的时候勃起，他用饱满的嘴唇包裹住那根塑料管，把它扁宽的头含进口腔里，你想要把巧克力浆注入蛋糕胚子里，通过那根操蛋的白色管子填满他的嘴，用糖浆塞满他身体里每一寸空间，不断地填压，直到实在吞不下的粘液开始从每一个毛孔中往外流再停手。他难受地哼了一声，把管子吐了出来，你透过醉意，盯着他把吃进嘴里的头发拉出来，卷发就湿哒哒地贴在了他的脸上，带着他自己的汗水和唾液。  
你一连搞砸了几个音，但你管不了那么多，你的阴茎被勒在裤子里生疼，你的手指渴望抓住前面的男人，指甲叫嚣着要求陷入到他棕色的皮肤中，留下一道道深红色的痕迹，野兽必须标记自己的领地，雌兽总会撅着屁股趴在雄兽身下。你彻底不知道自己在弹什么了，贝斯被你一把推给了醉酒和肌肉记忆，你满心满意地只想要眼前这个糖浆一般的男人。  
是填满了大麻的布朗尼，是浸泡了烈酒的小熊软糖，是注射了海洛因的性爱。  
话筒支高了，他必须垫脚才能把效果器整个吞进嘴里，你从后看着他绷紧的屁股和大腿，圆润的屁股反过舞台的灯光，皮裤让里面的肉看起来更加紧实。你不再按弦，而是握紧拳头，让躁动的指甲狠狠陷进掌心，疼痛是高效的催化剂，是火上浇油，是锦上添花，你口干舌燥。他的屁股跟着他吞吐的动作而微微晃动，就好像是在你面前求偶的鸟，急切地、热情地、主动地寻找他人填满自己。  
效果器不能填满他的口腔，你想把手指也塞进去，按压他的口腔上膛，夹住他的舌头，让他的吉他变调扭曲，让他发出细碎的呜咽，让他仰着头，被自己的口水呛住，而同时你把他抱起来，舔过他的下颌，啃咬他的喉结，再亲过你造成的每一片红晕。  
他最后吐出管子，塑料管子从他嘴唇中间滑出来，时间被无限拉长，就好像那管子怎么也到不了尽头，它深深插入他的身体里，从他的嗓子插到食道，通过胃和肠道贯穿他。  
他原本被他的吉他填得满满实实，现在就只剩下他和他空荡荡的口腔。他像是刚出水的鱼，皮肤潮湿，下唇上挂着他的口水，黏黏糊糊的，脸颊上蒙了一层汗水。半透明的液体顺着他的下颌往下流，最后沾到了塑料管子上。你眨眨眼，欲望是点着了的伏特加，你浑身燥热。  
走过去，你一把抓住他的头发，黑色的卷发被汗湿透了，凌乱地贴在你的手腕上，他顺从地仰过头，暴露出他脆弱的喉咙，你发出一声恼怒地低吼，想要把牙齿压进他的气管里，把他撕扯开，再从里到外地品尝，他却像是得了奖的孩子，朝着你开心地笑起来。  
你再也忍不了，低下头咬住他的嘴唇，他乖巧地往你怀里贴。  
他第一次拉着你走进厕所时告诉你说他会用效果器，你当时被大麻和酒精搞乱了的脑子只能憋出几声嗯嗯啊啊，他笑着脱下了你的裤子。当你抓住他头发的时候，他正含着你的阴茎，你下手没轻没重，他却只是发出猫一样的呼噜声。你的龟头顶着他的嗓子眼，震动带来的快感从马眼传到你的脊椎，你像是使用一个飞机杯一样地操他的喉咙，他低垂着眼睛，把你当作电吉他和效果器一样地演奏，他的口腔紧紧裹住你的阴茎，舌头时不时地舔弄几下。你爽得腿发软，射的时候，下意识地把他的卷发缠到了自己五指之间。然后你拽着他的头发，把他拉起来，第一次品尝他。吉他手是烟草加威士忌，你却觉得甜，只感觉自己刚刚是把阴茎捅进了一块巧克力熔岩蛋糕中，糖精里有你自己的精液的味道。  
你舔弄他的牙齿，玩弄他的舌头，他用大腿蹭你鼓起来的裆下，吉他和贝斯挡在你俩的龌龊下流前面。红发主唱还在另一边跟着鼓点嘶吼，你却扔下其他人，拽着吉他手冲回后台。  
你把他压在化妆台上，通过冰凉的镜子对上他的视线，他已经被杰克丹尼搞得神志不清，你也没好到哪里去。你扇了他的屁股一巴掌，他哼哼着扭动身体。你让他跪到梳妆台上，然后掰开他的屁股，把舌头塞进他体内，用牙齿磨蹭他的括约肌，他舒服得直哆嗦。你啐在他的屁股上，把唾液和手指一起塞进他的屁股里。你掰过吉他手的下巴，让他看着镜子里的自己操他，一切都很快，他紧得像是个雏儿，你根本撑不住。当你的精液冲打他的肠壁上时，他射在了镜子上。  
你像是抱小孩一样，让吉他手趴在你的肩膀上，托着他的大腿，用结茧的手指磨蹭他红肿、敏感的穴口，他发出一阵黏在一起的呻吟，像是烤化了的芝士，你被逗笑了，任凭他小猫喝水一样舔弄自己的下颌和脖子。你的手指从他的屁股探进去，撑开里面的褶皱，精液顺着你的手指往下流，从镜子里，你看到乳白色的精液从他深色的皮肤之间流出，几大滴接在一起，滴落到桌子上。  
赤裸而直白的色情。

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起  
> 我也知道这次写得不咋地，但是我的虚荣心一定要我发出来。我是个坏人，对不起…


End file.
